


Who's The Kid?

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: The Avengers arrive back at the tower after everything that's happened with the Sokovia Accords. They expect everything to be the same, but it's not. Now there's a kid living at the tower and the Avengers think he's more than just Tony's "personal assistant". Natasha and Wanda are determined to find out the truth.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 347





	Who's The Kid?

“Everything is the same as it was before,” Tony begins as he leads the Avengers onto the common floor, sighing softly. “Your rooms are the same as you left the. No one has been in any of them.”

“Thank you, Tony. You have no idea how much this means to us,” Steve speaks first.

Tony turns to look at them. “This is your second chance, Rogers. Don’t fuck it up,” he warns. Of course, Tony’s still very angry with how things went down between him and Steve and Bucky in Siberia. He has every right to be angry. But, he’s getting older and too tired to continue constantly fighting with Steve.

And now, the Avengers are back, and Tony’s agreed to let them live back at the tower.

“Any questions?” Tony asks, glancing around at all of the Avengers.

“I have a question,” Sam speaks as he raises his hand slightly, earning Tony’s attention. “Who’s the kid?”

Tony blinks a few times, and he looks over to where Sam’s looking, and chuckles when he sees Peter sitting on the couch with his legs over the armchair, kicking his legs. There’s a notebook in his hands, and Tony can only assume Peter’s drawing. Art is something the kid’s been getting into lately.

“Hey kid,” Tony greets, walking into the living room, the others following him.

Peter looks up and grins when he sees that it’s Tony. “Hey d-” He quickly stops himself when he sees that Tony isn’t alone. “Hey, Mr. Stark,” he says, his cheeks turning red.

“Watcha doin’? Drawing some more?” Tony asks curiously, nodding towards Peter’s notebook, which instantly earns Steve’s attention, because he’s also an artist and loves to draw.

Peter nods, smiling again. “Mhm. Started a new piece,” he says. 

“Can I see?” Tony asks, stepping closer to Peter.

“No,” Peter says, immediately holding the notebook close to his chest. “I’m not finished with it yet.”

Tony rolls his eyes, and then looks back over at the others, who are looking at him with confusion. “Anyways, this is Peter. He lives here,” Tony says. He looks back at Peter. “Pete, you know these guys.”

Peter glances over at the other Avengers. “I know them,” he mumbles unhappily.

“Don’t start,” Tony warns, glaring at Peter, before sighing. “I’ll let you guys get settled in. Steve, Barnes has his own bedroom on your floor. Figured it would make things easier for you two.”

“Thank you, Tony. Buck? Follow me. I’ll show you the way up,” Steve says, gently nudging Bucky before leading the way over to the elevator, and disappearing. Natasha and Wanda also head to their rooms.

“You’re really letting them come back?” Peter asks, once it’s just him and Tony. “After everything…?”

“Pete, look... you don’t know the full story, okay?” Tony tries, looking over at the teen.

“I know enough,” Peter says, before standing up and heading out of the living room.

Peter tries to avoid the new Avengers over the next few weeks. Tony may have “forgiven” them, but Peter knows what Team Cap did to Tony, and knows how badly they hurt him during Civil War. Peter thinks that they don’t deserve what Tony’s giving them, but unfortunately, it’s not up to him. Peter’s just a kid, after all.

“What do you think about the kid?” Wanda asks Natasha one morning in the kitchen. “Peter, is his name?”

“I don’t know,” Natasha answers, looking over at Wanda as she leans against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms against her chest. “Haven’t really seen the kid around that much if I’m being honest, but I also think that he’s avoiding us on purpose.”

“He seems very protective of Stark,” Wanda says thoughtfully. “Stark says he’s just an intern of his.”

“Could be,” Natasha nods. “We don’t really know much about the kid. I should do more research.”

“That’s never good,” Steve comments as he and Sam walk into the kitchen, just getting back from a run. Steve raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Natasha. “What is it that you’re doing research on?”

“Peter. Stark’s intern that lives here,” Wanda answers. “I was just curious about him.”

“What, you think Stark’s hiding something?” Sam asks, raising his eyebrows at Wanda.

“It does bring up some questions. I mean, you don’t think it’s a little odd Tony has a teen suddenly living in the tower now? Not many people have access to these floors,” Natasha points out. “And this kid _does_?”

“You do have a point. Why don’t you just ask Tony about it yourself?” Steve asks.

“You really think Tony’s going to give any of us answers about his personal life _now_?” Natasha asks, shaking her head. “There’s no chance in hell. Tony doesn’t trust any of us. I mean, I don’t blame him...

“If he’s going to talk to any of us, it’s going to be you, Nat,” Sam points out. “You were on his side.”

Natasha shrugs. “It’s complicated,” she mumbles. “I’ll stick to doing my own research.” She looks over when she hears footsteps, and sees the kid walking into the kitchen. His eyes are glued to his phone, and he runs straight into Sam. Natasha chuckles as she watches his eyes grow wide with realization.

“I- I’m so sorry,” Peter quickly apologizes as he looks up at Sam.

“It’s fine, kid,” Sam tries to reassure him. “No harm done.”

Peter blushes, and he looks up to see that all eyes our on him, which makes him feel nervous. “Sorry. Just came down to get something to eat,” he mumbles, before heading over to one of the cabinets. Peter reaches up and grabs a bag of Pop Tarts from the cabinets.

“That’s your breakfast?” Natasha asks, raising her eyebrows as she watches Peter.

Peter blinks a few times as he looks over at school. “Got school. Don’t have time for breakfast,”

“Wow. You must be spending a lot of time with Tony,” Steve comments, instantly earning Peter’s attention. “I mean, you’re already picking up on his terrible eating habits.”

“Hey,”

Steve looks over and stands straight the second he sees Tony standing in the doorway. “Tony-”

“I do not have terrible eating habits,” Tony defends himself.

“Really, Tony? When’s the last time you ate a proper meal?” Steve asks, raising his eyebrows.

Tony stares at him for a moment, before looking down at the watch on his wrist. “Oh! Would you look at the time. Time for school. Come on Pete, I’ll give you a ride,” he says, gesturing for Peter to follow him.

Peter groans. “I can just walk,” he complains as he walks over to Tony. “The kids at school-”

“Should be used to me dropping you off at school by now,” Steve hears Tony say as the two walk away. He chuckles, and looks over at the others. “They’ve definitely got an interesting relationship, at least.”

“I’m convinced he’s not telling us something,” Natasha says.

“That’s what you got from all of that?” Steve asks, raising his eyebrows at Natasha. “How-?”

“I’m a trained spy, Steve. One of the very best,” She brags, grinning. “I know how to read people. Tony is definitely hiding something from us, and it’s got something to do with that kid. I’m going to find out.”

“Nat, please. Tony just welcomed us back into his home. If he kicks us out, we’ve got nowhere-”

“Relax. What did you think I was going to do?” Natasha asks, rolling her eyes.

“Something dramatic,” Sam says, raising his eyebrows as well. “As usual.”

“Whatever. You’re all just boring. If you excuse me, I’ve got some research to do,” Natasha says before walking out of the kitchen without saying another word.

Sam sighs as he looks over at Steve. “This is going to end badly, isn’t it?”

“Let’s just hope Natasha goes about this smartly,” Steve mumbles.

“Aren’t you guys curious?” Wanda asks, leaning against the counter, frowning at the two.

“Of course I’m curious, Wand,” Steve says calmly, as he looks at Wanda. “But, I’d rather focus on earning Tony’s trust back than snoop around his personal life behind his back.”

“You’re also madly in love with him,” Sam adds.

Steve glares at him. “Shut it,” he grumbles before turning and walking out of the kitchen as well.

****

“The living room is off limits tomorrow,” Tony announces to the Avengers in the kitchen three days later, once they’ve finished. “Just letting you all know. At least while Peter’s friends are around.”

“Peter has friends coming over?” Steve asks curiously.

“Yes,” Tony answers. “They’re staying for the entire weekend. I promised Peter they could. They’re having a movie night tomorrow, and I don’t want you guys to bother them.”

“We’re not allowed to join them?” Wanda asks, sounding a little disappointed.

“Nope,” Tony replies, popping the ‘p’. “Maybe I would have, but a little birdie told me that some of you guys have been trying to dig into my personal life.” He crosses his arms against his chest.

“Hey, don’t look at us man. That’s all them-” Sam says, pointing over at Natasha and Wanda.

“Yeah, they’re the ones asking questions. We told them they shouldn’t,” Steve adds, standing next to Sam, and looking over at Natasha, who’s rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Dammit,” she curses. “It was Friday, wasn’t it? That little-”

“You best think twice about how you finish that sentence, Romanoff,” Tony warns, though his tone is light. “I’m not mad or anything. But, I don’t appreciate what you’re doing, especially if it involves Peter.”

Natasha sighs. “Alright,” she says softly. “I’m sorry for snooping. I promise I’ll stop.”

“Thank you,” Tony says, and then he turns and looks over at Wanda. “This includes you too.”

Wanda flushes, and instantly looks down at her hands.

“So, yes. Peter has friends coming over tomorrow- Ned and MJ. They’ll be taking over the living room. Friday will alert me if any of you try to bother them, or corner them. Peter’s been begging for weeks to have his friends over and I won’t allow anyone to ruin their fun.”

Natasha raises her eyebrows as she listens to Tony.

“And- _what_? Why are you looking at me like that?” Tony asks, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Nothing. It’s just… for a personal assistant, you’re very involved in Peter’s life,” Natasha says.

“Well, he lives at my house. He’s a minor, and therefore I’m responsible for him,” Tony argues.

“Okay. Whatever you say, Stark,” Natasha mumbles, shrugging her shoulders.

“I do say so,” Tony huffs. “If we’re all done here… I’ve got some tinkering to do in my lab.” He turns, and then he walks out of the kitchen without saying another word to the other Avengers.

The next night approaches. Peter is excited to finally have his friends over for a whole weekend, because he's been begging Tony to let him ever since he first moved in.

“Dude, this place is so sick!” Ned exclaims excitedly as he, MJ and Peter follow behind Tony as he leads the way out of the elevator. “I can’t believe you actually live here. _Stark’s tower_.”

“ _Avengers tower_ ,” Tony corrects Ned, looking over at the teen. “And, thank you.”

Ned instantly blushes, which causes MJ to laugh at him. "Oh man, it's so great seeing you get flustered whenever Mr. Stark speaks to you,"

“Shut up,” Ned hisses, glaring at MJ. "I do _not_ get flustered!"

“Dad, did you already order the pizza?” Peter asks, walking up quicker to walk beside Tony while the other two bicker behind them.

“Yes. Of course I did. Who do you think I am, kid? Friday will alert us once the pizza delivery guy is here,” Tony says. They walk into the kitchen, and stop when they see Sam, Steve and Bucky all hanging out in the kitchen. Tony glares at them while Ned and MJ stand in shock. “What are you three doing here?”

“Dude, that’s Captain America!” Ned squeaks as she shakes Peter excitedly.

"I know who it is!" Peter hisses, shoving Ned off of him. "You knew they lived here."

“What?” Steve asks, frowning. “You told us the living room was off limits. You didn’t say anything about the kitchen.” He looks over at Bucky, who’s sitting cross-legged on the counter, Sam standing next to him as he leans against the counter casually.

Tony rolls his eyes. “I should have been more specific,” he says.

“Plus, Bucky was craving brownies. So, now we’re making brownies, so… we can’t really leave now,” Steve says. “We’ll be out of your hair once our brownies are done.”

“You’re making brownies?” Peter asks, his eyes lighting up. “Can we have some?”

Tony quickly looks at Peter. “Not until you’ve had dinner,” he warns. “You’ve not eaten all day, and I’m sure neither have your friends. Then maybe if you ask nicely enough, you can have some.”

“Relax, Tones. Of course Peter and his friends can have some of the brownies once they’re all done,” Steve says. He clears his throat. “After dinner of course.”

Bucky frowns slightly as he stares at Peter. “Have we met before?” He asks.

“No,” Tony replies quickly. “I mean, yes… you have. You met Peter your first day back. Remember?”

“No, not that,” Bucky shakes his head. “I mean, before that. You seem very familiar.”

“We met in Germany!” Peter exclaims excitedly, and then his eyes widen once he realizes what he’s said. “I mean, uh-” He looks over at Tony, who’s staring at him unamused. “S- Sorry, dad. It just slipped out!”

Tony sighs. “It’s alright, Pete. Go wait in the living room with your friends,”

Peter immediately grabs Ned and MJ, dragging them out of the kitchen before anyone can say anything.

“Did he just call you dad?” Sam asks, blinking a few times.

“Yes, Peter just called me dad,” Tony finally confirms. “Because, that’s what I am. I’m his dad.”

“Wait, when did you have a kid, Tony?” Steve asks with confusion. “I thought…?”

“I didn’t have a kid. Peter isn’t my biological son. I-” Tony hesitates, before continuing, “You have met Peter before, Barnes. Peter is Spider-Man. He was with us in Germany. Back then, I was just his mentor. Then, an accident happened and his aunt died. I adopted Peter, took him in. I already knew him enough, and I wasn’t about to let Peter be homeless at such a young age.”

“That’s terrible,” Sam whispers. “I’m sorry that happened to him.”

“That was… very generous of you, Tony. To take him in like that,” Steve says. “And now it makes sense why Peter was avoiding us when we first arrived. God, he’s Spider-Man? He’s so young.”

“It’s a long story,” Tony says. “I’ll explain later when Peter doesn’t have friends around.’

Steve nods. “I promise we’ll be out of here once the brownies are done. We thought we had more time…”

“And we also thought the kitchen wasn’t off limits,” Sam adds.

“S’fine,” Tony replies. “Well, I guess you guys get to break the news to Natasha, and she can finally stop digging into mine and Peter’s life. Anyways, I’ve got stuff to do. Save me a brownie, would ya?”

Steve chuckles. “Sure, Tony. I’m sure they’ll be plenty left,”

“I wouldn’t make that promise,” Bucky says. “If Sam’s baking is as good as he says-”

Steve rolls his eyes and looks over at Tony. “I’ll make sure there there will be some brownies left,”

“I knew there was a reason you were my favorite, Cap,” Tony says before walking away.

Steve instantly grins, because even though Tony might not have meant in a serious way, Tony still said that he’s his favorite, which means they’re getting somewhere, and that’s all that matters to Steve.


End file.
